


Starlight Ranger

by Jemlela



Category: Jem and the Holograms, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemlela/pseuds/Jemlela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a combination of Jem and the Holograms and Power Rangers. Lela, a Staright Girl becomes friends with the Power Rangers and eventually becomes one herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight Ranger

Jerrica is picking up the Lela and Ashley after detention. Lela is really upset about having detention through no fault of her own. Ashley had forgotten her gym clothes and that is why she had detention. The teacher thought that Lela should have made sure that Ashley had her gym clothes before leaving home this morning, so she gave her detention. Lela is tired of all the teachers thinking that just because she is the oldest of the Starlight Girls; she should be responsible for them. Jerrica has told Lela the only person she should be responsible for at school is herself.

Lela and Jerrica had gone to the store to pick up dinner. Lela is complaining to Jerrica about school. "Jerrica, why can't I go to another school, where no one knows me?" Lela asked.

"I don't know of another school where you can go to." Jerrica tells her. As the two are talking, Principal Kaplan walks up, "Jerrica Benton, is that you?" he asks.

"Yes, who are you?" she asks him.

"Principal Kaplan." He replied.

Principal Kaplan had been Jerrica, Aja and Shana's teacher back when they were in elementary school. "Wow! What a surprise to see you again. You're a principal now." Jerrica said.

"Yes and my school is close by it is in Angel Grove." Kaplan said.

Angel Grove is only the next town over. "Unfortunately we are not zone for Angel Grove." Jerrica said. "Oh and this is Lela."

"Wow she has really grown up. Last time I saw Lela, your mother was carrying her to our parent- teacher conference. She was three at that time." Kaplan said.

"Now she is fourteen and wanting to go to a new school." Jerrica said.

"She can come to my school; I will keep an eye on her." Kaplan told Jerrica and Lela.

"Okay, but please do me a favor. No one is to know that she is a Starlight Girl alright." Jerrica asked.

"Don't worry; I will keep your secret. Lela, I look forward to see you tomorrow morning." Kaplan said as he walked away.

"Well you got what you wanted; you get to go to a new school." Jerrica told Lela.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Jerrica takes Lela to Angel Grove High. Principal Kaplan walks Lela to her first class. Inside the class, Jason, Kimberly and Tommy are watching as Kaplan brings the new girl into class. He points to a seat and she goes to sit down. Kaplan then says something to the teacher and leaves.

"That is interesting, they didn't make that girl get up in front and talk about herself as they do to all new kids." Kimberly whispered to Jason and Tommy.

"I don't know who she is but she sure is cute, very pretty." Jason whispered back.

After class the kids leave to go to their next class. Lela is standing by the lockers trying to figure out which way to go to her next class. Jason walks up to her, "Hi, I'm Jason and you are?" he asked.

"Lost," She replied.

"Well hello Lost." Jason said.

"What? Oh it's Lela." Lela said. "I am lost."

"Let me see your schedule." Jason said. Lela handed her schedule to Jason. "Your next class is with me. I will take you. Those are my friends Kimberly and Tommy." Jason said as Kimberly and Tommy walked up.

"So did you just move here?" Kimberly asked.

"Uh no, I just changed schools." Lela said.

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"I have my reasons." Lela told them as they approached the class.


End file.
